


The Day Deathwing Came...

by ParagonDeLurid



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alcohol, Badlands (Place) (Warcraft), Campfires, Canon Compliant, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Canonical Relationship, Travelers, i think, idk - Freeform, nomads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParagonDeLurid/pseuds/ParagonDeLurid
Summary: For this ragtag group of friends, nights are often spent by the fire, telling stories. This is no different.





	

A warm evening in the deserts of the Badlands, an orc sat around a campfire with a dwarf and a gnome. This was not the norm, considering orcs did not ally themselves with members of the Alliance, and visa versa. However, this was not the typical orc, nor the typical dwarf, nor the typical gnome.

Martek, the orc, was an exile. His friends – Theldurin (the dwarf) and Lucien (the gnone) - weren't exactly part of the Alliance as typical for their kind. They weren't outlawed from their lands as Martek was, but they were more neutral than typical.

The men had just welcomed passing traveling to join them that night. It had become a habit to tell tall tales by their campfire, drinking ale and laughing. It was all the better if travelers joined them. The reactions they could get were amusing.

Theldurin, taking a swig of his ale, began with his tale first. “I was just mindin' my own business on a nice, sunny day, when all of a sudden, Deathwing appeared! I said to myself, 'I'm gonna punch that dragon in the face!'

Unfortunately, the cataclysm had knocked loose a bunch of angry elementals. 'You dang-blasted rock elementals!' I shouted, 'I'll punch you too!'

'Taste my fist!'-”

“No, no, no Theldurin.” The gnome interrupted, “you're telling the story _all_ wrong.”

“How did it _actually_ go then?” The traveler – a night elf woman – wondered, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

“I'll tell you.” Smiled the gnome, sipping his drink and clearing his throat, “It was cloudy out when Deathwing appeared, not sunny at all. The cowardly dragon must have seen me because he turned away and flew into the clouds. 'I'll find you in those clouds, you worm!' I yelled, 'And then I'll throw you to Kalimdor.'-”

The night elf woman stifled a chuckle at the mention of her homeland; here came another tall tale.

“-Luckily, I had been tickering with my world shrinking device. I decided to keep shrinking the world until I could reach the clouds and once the world was small enough, I started to hunt for Deathwing in the clouds. When I found him, I got my hands around his slimy neck and summoned all my strength, faced west, then threw him to Kalimdor!”

The dwarf laughed loudly at the gnome's tale, “Wow, Lucien, you need to stop drinking _right now_.”

“These two have no idea how to tell a story.” Martek declared, rolling his eyes, “Theldurin's story was too short, and Lucien's tale was a little too tall, if you catch my drift.”

The other two men grumbled in the background.

“Also,” The orc said, thoughtfully tilting his head to the side, “neither of their stories had hot babes in them.”

The woman couldn't help but nearly choke on her drink, coughing out a laugh.

“Sit back, Spyrite,” Martek smiled, lifting his drink, “I'll tell you what really happened that day... The day Deathwing came, blood rained from the skies and I do believe I was showing my motorcycle to some hot babes at the time. After Deathwing appeared, they became quite frightened, but, alas, I only had room to rescue one of them. Obviously, I picked the blood elf, and we rode down the canyon, carefully avoiding falling rocks. Then, when I reached the end of the canyon, I remembered my motorcycle could fly which-”

“Would have been helpful earlier?” Lucien interrupted, head tilted, eyebrow raised. The orc only grunted, continuing with his story.

“I flew to the top of the pillar located just north of the canyon, sharing a tender moment with the strapping blood elf along the way. Atop the pillar, I saw him, and the time for confrontation arrived-”

“I'm gonna punch that dragon in the face!”

“Cut it out, guys,” The orc grumbled, “quit interrupting!”

The gnome laughed drunkenly, almost manically, and Martek sighed, “Fine, you don't get to hear how I beat Deathwing in a knife fight.”

From the side of the three men's camp, another voice suddenly chimed in, “Are you boys fighting over tall tales again?”

Standing in the entrance to one of the three tents, hand on his hip, was a male blood elf.

“Aw, come on, baby,” Martek chuckled, gesturing the slim elf over, “get over here and join us.”

“Oh, alright.” The red haired man said, rolling his eyes and smiling, before making his way over to sit in Martek's lap.

“Is this...?” The night elf asked, tilting her head to the side in question.

“Sure is.” Martek declared, smiling proudly.

“Vyama.” The blood elf said, extending a hand toward the traveler. And, despite the tension the two elf races have had, the woman took the extended hand in her own.

“Spyrite.” She replied, smiling.

“Now,” Vyama began, patting the orc's arm and shaking his head, “the tales these fellas told don't have an ounce of truth in them. Let me tell you, _none_ of them were going to find Deathwing that day.”

“Not true.” Theldurin muttered, though Vyama ignored him completely.

“Those two-” the blood elf pointed in the direction of the two shortest men, “-were hiding in a cave, hugging and holding hands in fear. And this one-” he pat the orc on the arm, “-was cowering in silence in his tent.”

“You were too!” The orc exclaimed, staring the blood elf in his arms down.

“I never said I wasn't hiding,” the blood elf chuckled, “but you, my dear, _did_.”

“Well there was something true about my story.” Martek protested.

“And what would that be?” Lucien questioned.

“The hot babe.” Said the orc, kissing his lover on the cheek.

Lucien laughed, while Theldurin faked a gag, and Vyama blushed. Spyrite smiled, laughing along; this night sure seemed to be an interesting one.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Tbh, I have no clue what this shit is cx**


End file.
